Conventionally, there have been proposals for printing devices capable of printing out images representing motion images configured of a plurality of frame images. For example, a printing device extracts a prescribed number of frame images from a motion image, lays out the extracted frame images in an arrangement on a single page, and prints out the laid-out frame images. More specifically, the printing device extracts frame images from the motion image file at every such an interval that is determined by dividing a total number of frame images constituting the motion image by the number of frame images to be laid out on the single page. With this configuration, the frame images are extracted chronologically at an equi-interval so that a user can easily grasp a flow of the motion image.